Peeta's Blessing
by cd291104
Summary: A Blessing In Disguise in Peeta's POV. AU/OCC. K/P have been best friends for years. They have difficulty with relationships. One night after a break up and with the help of tequila they find themselves crossing a line. The next morning they agree to pretend it never happened however that becomes impossible once Katniss confesses she's pregnant. Where does that leave them? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is "A Blessing In Disguise" from Peeta's point of view. It'll have some of the same situations as the original story but also some other side stories. I wanted to explore Peeta's other relationships and what he does when he's not with Katniss. It's not necessary to read "A Blessing In Disguise" before reading this story but it's a lot further along so you might want to check it out first. However, it shouldn't take long for this story to catch up to the other since it'll be based off the original. Hope you enjoy! And as always please review and let me know what you would like to see.

**Summary:** A Blessing In Disguise from Peeta's POV. Modern day AU/Slightly OOC. Katniss and Peeta have been best friends for the past seven years. They both have difficulty with relatinships. One night after a particular break up and with the help of tequila the friends find themselves crossing a line. The next morning they agree to pretend it never happened but that becomes impossible once Katniss finds out she's pregnant. Where does that leave them? Rated M for language and lemons.

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters belong to the wonderful Ms. Collins although the ideas are all mine.

* * *

Chapter One

Glimmer is in full out bitch mode tonight although I'm really not surprised. In the few months I've known her, I've learned she is always in full out bitch mode. She has been extremely rude to our waitress by talking down to her and rolling her eyes when the woman couldn't tell her how many calories were in the chicken Caesar salad. To be honest, I wanted to break up with her after the first couple of dates but then it was Thanksgiving followed by Christmas and New Years. It seemed insincere to dump someone around the holidays.

"Oh, Peety, did I tell you about running into that whore from my sorority last week?" She asks as I lead her towards my car in the parking lot after dinner. I shake my head holding back my tongue at her pet name for me. The first time she called me Peety I corrected her by telling her I preferred Peeta however she started to use the 'term of endearment' more often than not after that conversation. It's almost as if she does it on purpose to piss me off. "Well, she used to think she had all the boys after her back in college but now she's divorced, unemployed and fat." Glimmer is actually pleased by her former roommate's misfortune.

She's the type of girl that finds happiness in other people's miseries. Glimmer doesn't even work for a living relying on her inheritance to pay the bills. I think she plans to marry a rich man to take care of her for the rest of her life. She's probably only dating me because I own a bakery or well, manage one of my parent's bakeries. It's not like I'm made of money or anything. Maybe I should tell her that?

I have had about enough of her. If I wait too much longer to call it quits then I will be the asshole who broke up with his girlfriend on Valentine's Day. It's now or never. It's still early in the evening, normally we would go out for drinks or a movie after dinner but instead I drive in the direction of her condo. She doesn't ask me why I'm taking her home probably because she expects me to come inside with her for the night.

When I pull into her driveway, I don't even bother to take my keys out of the ignition. She opens her door before she realizes I'm not moving. Turning her attention back to me she asks what's wrong. "Glimmer, this isn't working." The look in her eyes is more like anger than hurt.

"What do you mean this isn't working?" Yep, she's definitely pissed.

"This, you and me." I gesture between the two of us refusing to make eye contact. It doesn't matter how many times I break up with someone, it doesn't get any easier.

"Fuck you, Peeta." Glimmer flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she gets out of my car in the most graceful way possible wearing the tightest, shortest dress I have ever seen. Her right hand is on the door, her left on the hood of the car as she peers inside. "You just lost the best thing you've ever had." I highly doubt that but I cringe when she slams the passenger side door. Seriously, don't take it out on the car.

Well, it could have gone a lot worse. I'd be lying if I said I was saddened over the end of another failed relationship. The only reason why I date at all is to distract myself from the one girl I want more than anything in the entire world, my best friend, Katniss Everdeen. She dated her best friend in high school and when they broke up it completely destroyed her. He didn't deserve her. I wish she would realize I'm not him; I would never cause her pain. Instead she dates every douche bag she can find in a two mile radius because it doesn't hurt when there are no feelings involved.

Without even thinking I wander into a liquor store buying a bottle of tequila and heading over to Katniss' apartment. I hope she's home. Smoothing my unruly hair with my hand I nervously knock on the door. Katniss answers wearing sweats with her long, brown hair in her signature braid. She is naturally beautiful. She doesn't need make up or fancy clothes to take my breath away. "Peeta?" She asks surprised while I try to find words getting lost in her stormy gray eyes.

"Were you expecting someone else?" I brush past her not waiting for her reply as I make myself at home in her kitchen. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Glitter or something?" There is no doubt in my mind Katniss knows Glimmer's name especially after the Christmas fiasco.

Our small group of friends does a white elephant exchange every year and for whatever dumb reason I brought Glimmer with me this past Christmas. The limit is only five dollars because it's supposed to be for the fun of it. We all end up buying the dumbest gifts we can find and laughing our asses off at the ridiculousness. Of course my girlfriend hated the idea making sure everyone knew how displeased she was with every single gift. It was actually pretty hilarious when Katniss told her to fuck off although Glimmer definitely did not think so.

"It's Glimmer." I make myself comfortable on her couch as I pour us two shots of tequila. "And we broke up." It's obvious my smile conveys how happy I am at this news.

"Was it the name? I wouldn't be able to get over the name." She says before taking the drink I offer her.

We easily banter back and forth about my most recent break up and my taste and music before our conversation takes an interesting turn. "Do you really want to know the details of my bedroom escapades?" I ask her after several more rounds of tequila.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She answers and suddenly I'm reminded of all the fantasies and wet dreams I've had starring the one and only Katniss Everdeen. I think she's just as surprised as I am by her comment because she blushes profusely before looking away from my intense glare. I quickly shake my perverted thoughts from my mind and pour us another drink.

"No way!" Katniss chuckles uncontrollably later in the evening. "There is no way she said that."

"Scouts honor. It was the grossest thing a woman has ever said to me and I've heard a lot of dirty talk."

"Number one," She says as she holds up a finger while taking a drink from the bottle with her other hand. We ditched the shot glasses sometime between shots ten and eleven. "You were never a Boy Scout and number two, did you do it?" My eyes widen in complete and utter shock.

"Oh my God, no! I think I faked a stomach ache and ran out the door in a hurry. Actually there might be a Peeta shaped hole in her wall. " We both burst out into a fit of laughter. Katniss and I have been reliving horror stories from our past failed relationships. She even admitted to me she hasn't had sex since her last sleaze bag boyfriend, Cato. God, I would take her right here, right now if she'd let me.

When our laughter subsides, Katniss lays her head in my lap. I undo her braid before slowly combing my fingers through her soft waves. This isn't the first time we've comforted each other like this and I'm sure it won't be the last. "Why do you think we have such rotten luck when it comes to the opposite sex?" Of course I know my answer but I'm dying to know what she thinks. None of my relationships work because I am undeniably and irrevocably in love with her. I know she would feel the same way if she let herself.

"Just lucky I guess." She doesn't sound the least bit sarcastic. It's almost as if she really does believe it's a good thing we're both still single. Her response gives me hope and makes me bold or maybe that's the tequila. My fingers leave her hair to glide around the edge of her ear and down to her jaw. I gently pull on her chin so that she has no other option but to look me in the eyes.

"Katniss..." I quietly plead.

"Peeta..."

She meets me in the middle sparking a fiery kiss like none of the others we've shared in the past. She surprises me by sucking on my bottom lip giving me the courage to slide my tongue into her mouth. Suddenly she's straddling me and I'm trailing kisses down her chin, neck and collarbone. I can't believe this is actually happening, she is actually enjoying herself. She's running her hands through my messy hair and grinding her hips against my growing erection. Katniss is actually begging me for more suggesting we take this to her bedroom. This is the furthest we've ever gone.

My hands find her ass lifting us off the couch and walking us towards her room. We discard are shirts somewhere in the hallway between kisses. All of my fantasies are finally coming true. I just hope it's not the tequila talking for her. She unbuttons my jeans while I lavish the top of her breasts peeking out from her sexy blue bra. My kisses trail down her stomach stopping where her sweat pants start when I look to her for permission to continue. She nods and that's all I need.

I stand up as I slide her pants off letting mine drop to the floor in the process. I have seen her in a bathing suit before but this is different. She is beyond beautiful and I tell her so. Katniss, never the one to take compliments, tells me to drop my pants in response. I take off my boxer briefs exposing myself to her completely for the first time. It's obvious she approves when she licks her lips and beckons me to her. I add her underwear to the pile of clothes on the floor before I crawl back into the bed next to her.

I devour one of her breasts while flicking and pulling on her hardened nipple with my thumb and forefinger. She's clearly enjoying my attentions but lets me know she needs me in other places. I slide my hand down her body to her tight pussy where I circle her clit with my thumb while pushing a finger inside. My mouth moves to her other breast before I lick my way down to her wet folds. My tongue swirls her nub licking and sucking when I add another finger causing her to push herself into my face. God, she tastes so fucking good. I bring her to orgasm licking up her juices. "I'm not done with you yet." I growl.

The tip of my head brushes her wetness as I prepare to take the plunge when she stops me. "Wait! Condom!" Shit, I don't have any. Glimmer always kept some at her condo and I always kept some at my house so I haven't been carrying any on me. I'm clean and I know Katniss is clean so I'm not worried about diseases.

"You're not on anything?

"Peeta, I just admitted I haven't had sex in three months. Why would I need to be on anything?"

"Right." There is no way in hell I'm about to let this moment get away from me. What the fuck can I do? "I don't usually carry condoms with me."

"Bathroom. Underneath the sink. Luckily Johanna keeps us well stocked." I have never been happier than I am right now about her roommate's sexual appetite. Quickly I jump from the bed and run into the bathroom worried she'll change her mind before I get back. However, she's waiting for me when I return.

Leaning over, I kiss her tenderly as I ease my length into her wetness. The feeling of being inside of her can only be described as heavenly. I slowly move in and out whispering things I would be too afraid to say in the light of day for fear she would run screaming for the hills. Throwing her ankles over my shoulders I change our position. There's no way I can last much longer so I move my hand to her clit to help her find her release. We come together and it is absolutely amazing. I lean down and lay my forehead against hers, not ready to lose contact just yet. "Katniss, I love you." I breathe wanting her to understand how deep my feelings run, to reciprocate them even.

She kisses me sweetly. "I love you too, Peeta." I kiss her back before disposing of the used condom. Returning to bed completely naked, I wrap my arms around Katniss' waist. We always spoon when we sleep together although this is the first time we've done it without clothes. It doesn't take long for me to drift off into dreams filled of a future where Katniss and I are actually together.

I wake up bright and early the next day at five in the morning out of habit. As a baker I'm up before the sun more often than not. I usually don't mind but once I realize where I am and remember what transpired last night I curse my profession. I have to open the bakery this morning so there is no way I can stay in bed even though there is nowhere else I would rather be.

Katniss and I really need to talk about what happened last night so I decide to wake her up before I leave. She isn't much of a morning person therefore I playfully draw circles on her stomach to arouse her. "Hey, you." I greet when she stirs.

"Hey. What time is it?" She glances over my shoulder to check her alarm clock which causes me to chuckle. "What the hell are we doing up this early on a Saturday?"

"I have to be at the bakery in an hour." I explain. "I thought we should talk about last night before I go." I've never been so fucking nervous in my entire life.

"I think we had way too much tequila."

"That's a bit of an understatement. What about what happened between us?"

I can tell by the change in her facial expression where this conversation is headed. I don't know if my heart can take it. "I value your friendship, Peeta. I can't bear to lose you as a friend. You're my best friend. Neither one of us are good at relationships." Yeah, I think, because I'm in love with her.

"So nothing changes?"

"Nothing changes. We'll pretend like it never happened." There is no way I can stay in this room any longer. I quickly kiss her forehead before jumping out of bed and throwing on my clothes.

"I'll talk to you later, Katniss."My hand is on her door knob when she calls my name forcing me to turn around and acknowledge her.

"Are we ok?"

"Of course. You're still my best friend and don't you forget it. I would stay and hang out but I'm the boss so I really shouldn't be late for my shift."

* * *

The next few weeks are perhaps the worst weeks of my life. I thought it was difficult to be in love with my best friend before but it's even worse now that I know what it's like to be with her. We have amazing chemistry and I know she loves me too. I blame that stupid prick Gale she dated years ago. It didn't end well between them so now she thinks every relationship is doomed. She's destined to be miserable and alone. I really should wise up, realize it's never going to happen. I have got to get over her.

Finnick O'Dair was my roommate throughout all four years of college. We're still really good friends. Finn is a chick magnet. I'm a man and I know he's good looking. He has bronzed colored hair, sea green eyes and a swimmer's body probably because he is a swimmer. He makes for the perfect wing man even though he is completely committed to his girlfriend Annie Cresta. I actually talked him into ditching Annie tonight and going out with me to the bar. I persuaded him by explaining I need to get over Glimmer when the truth is I could care less about her. I need to get over Katniss. Finn and Annie live together anyway so it's not like he's going home with anyone else.

"I'm surprised you're so upset over this break up, Peet. I've never seen you take a break up this hard and to be honest I really didn't think you gave a shit about Glimmer." Finnick confesses as he passes me my fifth beer of the night. I almost divulge what happened between me and Katniss but she would probably hate me for it.

"Yeah, me too." It's lame but it's the only response I can manage. "I'll be right back. I've got to go to the bathroom." He nods but doesn't call me out on my bluff. I need to compose myself before I really do let it slip.

The line for the ladies room is down the hall which isn't really a surprise. I stroll past the drunken women not even giving any of them a second glance. I guess I'm not doing very well in my quest to get over Katniss. I'm lost in my own thoughts when I swing open the door to the men's room. "Shit! I'm sorry!" I quickly cover my eyes and turn around. There is a woman in the middle of the room pulling up her jeans. "I didn't see anything, I swear." She giggles behind me.

"You can turn around. I'm decent now." I do as she says but I'm having trouble meeting her eyes.

"What are you doing in the men's room anyway?" I ask while she washes her hands.

"Did you see the line for the girls?"

"Well, you could have at least locked the door."

"It doesn't lock. My friend Leevy was supposed to be keeping a look out but apparently she's preoccupied. You know you can look at me now." I force myself to meet her eyes and I'm pleasantly surprised when I do. She's a very pretty girl with blue eyes that mirror my own. Her golden hair is curled loosely past her shoulders. She's wearing very little make up but she doesn't need it. She seems laid back and carefree in her black sweater and dark washed jeans. "I'm Delly by the way. Delly Cartwright." She offers me her hand.

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Delly and her friend Leevy join me and Finn at our bar top table. I was right in my first assumption of Delly Cartwright. She is extremely friendly and actually fun to be around. I haven't really felt this way about any of my ex-girlfriends. Delly is nothing like them so at the end of the night I don't hesitate to ask for her phone number. She may be just what I need.

Not wanting to come off as desperate, I wait a couple of days before I call Delly to ask her out on a date. She accepts my invitation and we settle on dinner and a movie Saturday night. I promise to pick her up at seven when she gives me her address. I feel like I'm finally making progress in getting over my best friend. I almost call Katniss a dozen times to beg her to tell me to cancel my date but I don't because I know it's for the best. We've barely talked since the night we slept together, neither one of us making a move to contact the other.

I arrive at Delly's house a few minutes early with a bouquet of daisies in hand. She's wearing more make up than last weekend but not too much like Glimmer. Her blonde hair is curled again and she's dressed in a black dress with pink flowers and black knee high boots. There's no denying she's pretty although she's no Katniss. There I go again. I need to stop. "Wow. You look...wow."

"Thanks." She blushes. "Would you like to come in for a minute? I need to grab my purse." Delly opens her front door further welcoming me inside.

"Oh, these are for you, by the way." I hand her the flowers I almost forgot about.

"Thank you, Peeta. They're lovely. I'll put them in water." She motions for me to follow her down a narrow hallway into an open living space with a modern kitchen off to the side. There is a glass vase next to the sink she fills with water before arranging the flowers in it. I take in my surrounding and find her home quite inviting.

"Do you live alone?" She blushes at my question and I realize how that sounded. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that...I uh, I was just thinking you're place is tidy and...Ok I sound like a moron. Forget I even asked." Her giggle makes me smile.

"It's alright. Yes, I normally live alone but my younger brother just moved to Philadelphia so he's staying with me until he finds a place of his own. He's out with friends tonight." All I do is nod in response. "Well should we go?" She asks grabbing a small black clutch off of the kitchen counter.

We have dinner at a local posh restaurant. I smile when Delly orders a steak with baked potato glad she isn't anorexic like Glimmer. Similar to last weekend she makes easy conversation. I learn she's originally from a small town in New Jersey but moved to Philadelphia for school about six years ago. She's only a year younger than me. Delly works for a marketing firm downtown. I imagine her bubbly personality makes her extremely good at her job.

The movie she picked is the new horror flick released this weekend. Delly said she loves scary movies but warned me they terrify her so she may have to use my shoulder to cover her eyes more than once. She sits close enough to me in the dark theatre that she might as well be sitting on my lap. I find I don't mind in the slightest.

During our drive home I reach over and lace our hands together. I catch her blush out of the corner of my eye. I think this relationship could actually go somewhere. Suddenly I feel an ache in my heart when I think of a future with someone other than Katniss. It's for the best I repeat my mantra. I walk Delly to her front door after helping her out my car.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Peeta." She fiddles with the keys in her hand.

"Me too. Maybe we could do it again?"

"I would love to." I tilt her chin forcing her to make eye contact with me. She looks nervous.

"Is it ok if I give you a goodnight kiss?" She nods and that's all I need. Slowly I lean towards her until our lips lock. It's a short, sweet kiss but of course I compare it to Katniss. Maybe if I kiss Delly more I'll eventually forget the taste of Katniss' lips. I can only hope.

* * *

A few days after our first date, I meet Delly in a cafe near her office for lunch. That weekend I take her to an art exhibit downtown where I explain painting techniques and she's actually quite interested in my hobby even asking questions. The museum is somewhere I usually go with Katniss, not the girls I date but I want Delly to be different than the others. I actually enjoy holding her hand and sharing my hobby with her. The following weekend we have dinner again followed by drinks with Finn and Annie at our favorite hole in the wall bar.

The first Saturday in March I decide it's time to take our relationship to the next step. We've had a handful of dates over the span of a month and things couldn't be better. There have been several intense make out sessions and some pretty heavy touching. I've barely thought of Katniss which might be partially due to the fact that I've been avoiding her.

Tonight I'm making salmon, green beans and mashed potatoes for Delly at my house. This will be her first time here so I've made sure the place is extra clean. I don't want her to think I'm some messy bachelor living alone. I've worked really hard on this place I bought with my own money. It's an older home but I love the feel and I've done a lot of remodeling including hardwood floors and an updated kitchen.

There is a knock at the door signaling Delly's arrival. I open it to find her looking as lovely as ever. She's wearing another dress but this one is navy blue with white polka dots and she's wearing matching high heels.

"Hey, come in." I move out of the way to make room for her to enter. I give her a chaste kiss on the cheek as she passes me shutting the door behind her.

"Here, I brought wine." She hands me a bottle of Pinot Grigio.

"Great. This will go perfect with dinner."

"It smells delicious whatever you're making." Delly offers while shrugging off her coat. Taking the coat from her hands I hang it on the rack by the front door.

"It's salmon. I hope you like fish."

"I love it." She follows me into the kitchen. "You have a lovely home by the way."

"Thanks." Her wine is already chilled so I pull out two glasses and quickly fill them before placing the bottle in the door of my fridge. "Here." I hand her a glass. She tilts her flute towards mine for a toast.

"To us." She says shyly as our glasses clink. I repeat her words slowly taking a sip of my drink while keeping my eyes on her. Once Delly takes a swig I gently take the glass out of her hands and place both on the kitchen counter. My body moves closer into her personal space when both my hands cup her face. We start with a tender kiss that heats up rather fast.

It doesn't take long for my hands to move down to her waist and my lips to trail kisses down her neck. She moves her hands through my hair tilting her head back to give me better access. Her throaty moans spur me on and before I know it I'm leading her up the stairs and into my bedroom. Our clothes are shredded from our bodies and I'm fumbling for a condom in my nightstand without a second thought. It's been too long for me so I quickly find my release but not before bringing her to orgasm too. I didn't think about Katniss once when I was pounding into Delly but when it's over and we're curled together naked in my bed I let my mind wander to my best friend. My heart breaks a little when I think about her sleeping with someone else. It takes everything in me to hold back my tears.

* * *

My relationship with Delly progresses and I find myself looking forward to the time we spend together. She met Finnick a couple of times and Annie once but tonight she will be introduced to the last two members of our little group – Katniss and Johanna. Finn and Annie planned a bowling outing for the seven of us. Apparently Katniss is bringing a date too. I have only seen her once since the incident and we've only talked a handful of times since then. She knows I'm dating someone so she probably thinks that explains my absence which it does but it's not the whole story. I still don't know if I'm ready to see her again.

When we get to the bowling alley I realize we're not the first to arrive. Finn and Annie are patiently waiting for everyone between two lanes. They can't keep their hands off each other which never cease to amaze me. It's hard to believe they've been together three years and actually live together when they act like a new couple making out all over the place. Annie is just as pretty as Finn is handsome. She has long, curly auburn hair and sea green eyes. They're a good looking couple.

Delly and I quickly greet them before the last three members of our group appear. "Well, let's get this fucking party started." Johanna crudely announces. She acts more like a man than I do with her language and sexual prowess.

Katniss strolls in behind her looking more beautiful than I remember. She's wearing a light green sweater, dark skinny jeans and brown boots. Her hair is loose and wavy instead of in her signature braid. The only problem with her appearance is the tall, lanky man standing next to her holding my best friend's hand. I briefly forget all about my own girlfriend as I let me jealousy overtake me but Dell breaks me out of my thoughts of another woman.

"Hi, I'm Delly!" She cheerfully introduces herself to the three newcomers oblivious to my inner turmoil. Katniss gives me a crooked smile before taking Delly's outstretched hand stating her name and the name of her date, Marvel, I think she called him.

Jo and Finn volunteer to grab a couple of pitchers of beer at the concession stand while the rest of us find a bowling ball to our suiting. "So…Delly?" Katniss questions picking up the ball above the one I'm about to choose.

"Is there a problem with her?" I respond almost bitterly. Could Katniss be jealous? To be honest, if she confessed her undying love for me I would probably break up with Delly right here, right now.

"I mean she's no Glimmer." She teases as if she could care less. All the while I'm thinking she's no you.

"What about what's his name?"

"Marvel?"

"Sure. What's his deal?" I'm fully aware I could be crossing a line with my questions. Her scowl makes it painfully obvious that I am.

"There's nothing wrong with him." She says coolly before walking back to the rest of our group.

We bowl a couple of games with me trying my hardest to not watch Katniss and Marvel's interactions the entire time. I'm hoping no one notices especially Delly although she suddenly becomes more affectionate as the evening progresses. It's almost as if she's marking her territory. Of course there's no need because Katniss doesn't care for me in that way. Perhaps Delly's trying to remind me she's my girlfriend. God, I'm such a shit person. I started dating Delly when I knew I still had feelings for Katniss. It didn't seem to matter before when I was dating dumb bitches like Glimmer but this girl is different and I feel bad for stringing her along.

"You know she doesn't even like him." Johanna offers while taking a drink of her beer. We're the only two at the table between our lanes while the rest of our group is either at the concession stand or the bathroom.

"Who?" Although I know perfectly well who she's talking about, I refuse to give her anymore indication that I'm jealous as hell.

"Don't play dumb with me, lover boy. Anyway, trust me, it won't last."

"And why's that?" My curiosity is getting the best of me.

"She said he's boring as fuck." I raise my eyebrow because that does not sound like something Katniss would say. "Ok, maybe she didn't say fuck but she did say he was boring. The only reason why they're on a second date is because it's a group outing." So her disinterest in Marvel has nothing to do with me. I knew better that to get my hopes up when we started this conversation. I just need to get the fuck over her. Delly is a great girl and she actually wants to be in a relationship with me.

I'm determined to try harder in my relationship with Delly. As soon as I see her walking back from the bathroom with Annie and Katniss I run up to them lifting my girlfriend off her feet and swinging her in a big circle. She lets out a breathy laugh when I sit her back on solid ground however she turns more serious when I place both my hands on the side of her face. We kiss passionately before I lean down to whisper in her ear that I want to get out of here. She only nods in agreement. I grab her hand, walk by our table so she can pick up her purse and head out the door without looking back in anyone's direction.

* * *

Finnick called me this afternoon and invited us out to dinner tonight at an expensive Italian restaurant downtown. He said he invited the girls too because we had something to celebrate. I wonder if he finally popped the question. I know he's been carrying around the ring for at least a month waiting for the perfect time. Delly and I are the last to arrive at the restaurant.

"Delly, you remember Annie, Finn, Jo and Katniss." I re-introduce while pulling out a chair for her to sit next to Annie. Clearly I am a masochist because I'm willingly giving myself the seat next to Katniss. I have tried my hardest to forget about her since I resolved to make it work with Delly but the harder I try the harder it is to do. "So what's up?" I ask Finn hoping to forget about the girl to my left.

"Annie?" He turns to his girlfriend with a goofy ass grin on his face. She pulls her left hand out from underneath the table to show off the beautiful engagement ring I watched him pick out. I knew it.

Delly shrieks in excitement hurting my ears while gushing about how much she loves weddings. She's a little overzealous about this wedding considering she barely knows the newly engaged couple. I turn to my left and catch Katniss raise an amused eyebrow at my girlfriend's behavior. Delly is coming off more like my ex-girlfriends in this moment than the carefree girl I met at the bar last month. I shake my head grinning at Katniss before turning my attention to Finn for congratulations.

In true Finnick fashion he orders a bottle of the finest champagne the place has to offer for the table. My former roommate pours six glasses before raising his for a toast. "To my future bride and what will the best wedding of the century. I love you, Annie." He gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek. I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly jealous. It's not like I ever want to get married. Well, that's not entirely true. I would marry Katniss in a heartbeat.

"Katniss, why aren't you drinking your champagne?" She sat her glass back down on the table without taking a drink. Katniss almost looks worried at my question but quickly places her hand on her stomach.

"I'm not feeling well." She explains. I look at Jo for confirmation but all she does is roll her eyes. Well, I'm not surprised that didn't answer my silent question. However, no one else asks about her health and the conversations eventually turns to wedding talk. I drown everyone else out while keeping an eye on my best friend or former best friend? I'm really not sure where Katniss and I stand anymore.

After dinner I almost choke when I'm brought back to reality by Delly confessing she can't wait to get married. She laces her hand with the one I have resting on the table near my silverware. Suddenly I'm feeling claustrophobic and extremely uncomfortable so I take a small sip of my champagne. I am in way too deep here. What is she thinking? I barely know her. We've only been dating for a little over a month. She can't possibly be hinting at marriage with me, can she?

"Gross, Katniss." I turn my attention to my left at Finnick's words just in time to see Katniss spitting champagne back into her glass. "What the hell is wrong with you? This is a classy place." It's obvious he's joking but I can tell by Katniss' facial expression it isn't going to go over well.

"Fuck you, Finn."She shouts before throwing some money on the table and storming out of the building. I hastily stand to follow suit without thinking how inappropriate it would be but I'm stopped by Johanna.

"Don't. Give her a minute, trust me." Jo grabs the arm of a nearby waitress. "Can we get a couple of boxes?" The waitress is clearly annoyed but does as she asks.

"I was only joking!" Finn confesses. I know he feels bad for upsetting her. It was obviously not his intention.

"We know." Annie reassures her fiancé while rubbing his back. "Is everything ok with her, Jo?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Jo tosses some more money on the table for her share of the meal too. "The girl just has a lot on her plate right now but she'll be alright." I'm slightly troubled that Johanna refuses to make eye contact with me as she takes the boxes of leftovers and bids us goodbye.

I'm also bothered by the fact that I have no idea what's going on with her. I'm supposed to be Katniss' best friend. Why don't I know what's troubling her? Maybe I really did ruin everything between us when we slept together. I desperately wish I could go back and time and change the events of that night. I would much rather be outside comforting her right now as her best friend knowing she trusts me than sitting in here oblivious to her problems as an ex-lover. I'm bound and determined to restore our friendship like that night never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to update. Real life has been crazy between work, family and computer problems! Anyway, I hope to get back into regular updates soon. I'm currently working on the next chapter of "A Blessing In Disguise" so I hope to have that coming to you soon. As always, thanks for all of your continued to support. Please keep reviewing so I know what you like and what you want to see from Peeta's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

A few days after Katniss' outbreak at dinner I call her up to check and see how she's doing. It's the first step in my plan to make sure things go back to normal between the two of us. I just finished my shift at the bakery so she should be home from work by now. It only rings a couple of times before she answers the phone.

"Hello?" She asks wearily.

"Hey, it's me. You busy?" I don't know why I tell her it's me. It should have been obvious when she looked at her caller ID. I guess I'm a little nervous.

"No, not really. What's up?" I miss you terribly, I think but that's not what I say.

"Oh, nothing really, I just got off work. I was actually calling to make sure you were OK. I haven't had a chance to talk to you since Saturday." My concerns are met with silence.

"Oh, right." She finally acknowledges the conversation. I briefly wonder if she was going to hang up the phone. "It was nothing, really. Don't worry about it."

"Well, whatever is going on with you, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I'll love and support you no matter what. You're still my best friend. In fact, I miss hanging out with you." Again, more silence.

"Peeta, what are you doing tomorrow?" Shit, tomorrow. I have plans with Delly. I contemplate cancelling on her but I need to put that relationship first if I'm ever going to get over Katniss and fix our friendship. I'm not doing either one of us any favors by putting my best friend before my girlfriend.

"I actually have plans tomorrow."

"Oh." She sounds almost disappointed. "Well, what about Saturday?"

"I'm free after work." Delly and I don't have any plans yet.

"Great. Why don't you just come over here when you get off?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"See you then."

* * *

"So what was wrong with your friend the other night?" Delly asks me as we cuddle on her couch together settling in to watch a movie. She made me dinner tonight at her place since her brother was out again with friends.

"Who? Katniss?" I find it surprising that Delly doesn't know Katniss' name by now. I wonder if she's playing some sort of game. Dell nods her head at me but waits for me to continue. "She just has a lot going on right now. She'll be alright." Although I'm not sure I believe it. I wish I knew exactly what was going on with her.

"Well, you seemed awfully concerned about her." Yeah, she's definitely playing some sort of game. There is no question about it now.

"Katniss and I are really good friends. Is that a problem?" I hope she doesn't ask me to choose between the two of them. At this point, I would still choose Katniss. I've only known Delly a couple of months and there is no way I'm throwing away a seven year friendship.

"No, no problem." Her voice gives her away. There is no way she's not upset over my reaction to Katniss' behavior on Saturday but it's obvious she's not willing to fight about it just yet and neither am I.

* * *

My Saturday morning shift goes by agonizingly slow since I'm looking forward to an afternoon with my best friend. I'm thrilled she initiated the hang out. It gives me hope that we might be on the right track to mending our friendship. I just want things to go back to normal already. I practically run out of the bakery after the lunch rush flying to Katniss' apartment.

I quickly knock on the front door before she slowly opens it as if she's scared of what she might find. It's not really a good sign when she stares at me speechless. I nervously run a hand through my hair waiting for her to speak first.

Her roommate Jo snickers from her spot in the living room. "Don't mind me. I'm here for the show." Show? What's she talking about? Katniss slips on her shoes telling me we're taking a walk. I quietly follow her out the door as Jo hollers, "Don't leave on my account!"

We silently head towards the park down the street from their apartment where I know Katniss loves to spend her free time. We find a bench and make ourselves comfortable. She's playing with the end of her braid which is a clear sign she's anxious. I turn my body to face hers and attempt to start the conversation. "So…"

"So…Peeta, I have something to tell you and before I do I want you to know how much your friendship means to me. You're my best friend and I love you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." What the hell is she talking about? Why would she lose me? I guess I've been distant lately but I have no intentions of ever cutting her out of my life. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

"Katniss, you're scaring the shit out of me. Spit it out already." She finally faces me pulling my hands into her lap.

"Peeta, I'm pregnant and you're the father." What the fuck did she just say? I can't form words, let alone a complete sentence. I've lost track of time and have no idea how long I've been sitting here with my mouth agape. "Please, say something."

"What? When? How?" It's all I can manage to voice.

"Do you really need me to explain the birds and the bees? As for the when, there was only the one time. I haven't been with anyone else since you or as you know three months before you."

"But we used protection." We were careful. Katniss has never been secretive about her feelings regarding children. She doesn't hate them but she's never wanted any.

"Condoms aren't 100% fool proof. Maybe it ripped and we didn't realize it? I don't know. It doesn't really matter at this point. There's already something growing inside of me." Oh my God, she's right. My eyes dart to her stomach where my child is currently growing. Its part Katniss, part me. However, I know this isn't what she wanted. She may decide not to keep it.

"What are you going to do? What are we going to do?" I ask rubbing my thumbs over our joined hands. I need her to know that I will support her decision whatever she chooses to do.

"Well, I'm having a baby in about six and a half months. As for you, you can be involved as much or as little as you want to be. I hope either way we'll remain friends. I know it's a lot to take in and I'm not asking for your decision right now. Take as long as you need. I have my first appointment with Dr. Aurelius on Tuesday at two. You're more than welcome to come with me if you'd like." All I can do is nod as I absorb everything she is saying. "I'm going to head home. You have a lot to think about. Maybe I'll see you Tuesday." I let Katniss kiss my cheek before quietly walking away. I don't know what to feel. I'm happy she's decided to keep our baby but I can't help to think that I've only further ruined everything. There's no way she won't grow to resent me for knocking her up.

* * *

When I'm finally able to move from the bench in the park I call Finnick to meet me at one of our favorite bars. I throw back my third shot of whiskey while Finn sips on his first beer when he breaks our awkward silence. "Fuck, Peeta, slow down. What's wrong with you?"

I contemplate whether or not to tell Finn about Katniss. It would almost be like a betrayal to Katniss but there is no doubt in my mind that Johanna knows about the baby by the way she was acting at the apartment earlier. Plus I figure it's only a matter of time before everybody else knows too. "Katniss is pregnant." I blurt out without thinking anymore about it.

"Shit, man. I'm sorry." He quickly responds.

"Sorry?" I ask taking a swig of my beer.

"Yeah, I mean I know you always hoped you two would end up together. It must be killing you that she's having a baby with someone else."

Shaking my head I explain, "I'm the father." My admission causes Finn to spit out the sip of beer he just took.

"What? How the hell did that happen?" I proceed to explain the night nearly three months ago when Kat and I slept together leaving out the graphic details. After a few more shots I confess my fear that she'll grow to resent me because she's never wanted to be a mother and that this baby, our baby, will push us further apart.

"Listen, Peeta. There is no doubt in my mind you will be one hell of a dad and I know Katniss will be a great mom too although she'll deny it until she's blue in the face. Look at how she treats Prim. I don't think you're giving her enough credit."

"Maybe…"

"Look, I know you've always wanted kids so who better to raise one with than your best friend? Take things as they come and for crying out loud go to that doctor's appointment with her." My old roommate makes excellent points. And just like that Finnick O'Dair eases all of my insecurities for the moment.

* * *

On Tuesday I throw several cheese buns into a Mellark Family bakery bag before leaving the store to meet Katniss at her doctor's appointment. She loves our cheese buns so I hope she appreciates the peace offering. I figure it can't hurt to offer a pregnant woman her favorite food.

When I enter the waiting room I'm worried I may have missed the appointment. It's close to two. I'm not sure how close to her appointment they will take her back to see the doctor. I should have left the bakery earlier. I wasn't accounting for traffic. I glance around the office before spotting Katniss reading a magazine. "Hey, you." I greet taking the seat next to her.

"Hey."

"I, uh, I brought you cheese buns. I know how much you love them." I stutter handing her the bag in my hands. "I don't know when you start to get cravings or if you even crave cheese buns but I want my baby to come out all chubby and cute."

She laughs and it's music to my ears. "Is that so?" Katniss opens the bag taking a bite out of one of the buns. She moans expressing her pleasure for the cheesy pastry. My cock twitches a little hearing that sweet noise slip from her mouth.

"Yeah, so…I, uh, obviously, I want to be as involved as you'll let me. I've always wanted to have children and who better to raise a child with than my best friend?" She doesn't have to know I stole the line from Finnick.

She reaches for my hands. "Peeta, I already told you I want you involved. You'll be a great dad."

"Thanks. I know you won't believe me but you'll be a great mom too. Our baby will be so loved and will want for absolutely nothing."

"Don't go spoiling the kid before it's even here." I laugh because there is no doubt I will not be the only one spoiling this baby. We patiently wait our turn without another word. I never let go of her hand the entire time. I need her to know I'm with her every step of the way.

"Katniss Everdeen." The nurse calls through the waiting room. We follow the nurse through the hallway to the exam room stopping to check Kat's weight. The nurse tells Katniss to change into a gown before leaving us alone in the exam room.

Katniss' eyes dart from the gown to me when it finally dawns on me I should leave the room. "I, uh, I'll just wait outside while you change?" I'm absolutely positive I'm blushing at this point. I linger in the hallway long enough for her to change before re-entering the room so we can wait for the doctor together.

The gray haired doctor with black rimmed glasses walks into the exam room looking down at a clip board. I'm relieved he's not some young hot shot doctor that will have first row seats to Katniss' private parts. He seems friendly enough as he checks Kat's vitals and proceeds to ask us questions about our family history and pregnancy symptoms.

"Well let's take a look at your baby. Put your feet on the stirrups, please." I look anywhere but at the end of the table. I know it's nothing I haven't seen but I still feel slightly uncomfortable. Dr. Aurelius does his exam before doing the ultrasound. "Do you know the date of conception?"

"January…?" Katniss doesn't remember the exact date but I remember it like it was yesterday. I can't forget it no matter how hard I try.

"January 14th." I answer.

"That sounds about right. It would put you at eleven weeks; almost your second trimester. Your due date is October 20th." He turns the monitor in our direction stilling the frame. "And this here," he points to a small blob on the screen, "is your baby." It's the most incredible thing I've ever seen. I freely let the tears fall from my eyes not even carrying when I catch Katniss looking at me. "I'll give you two a minute and let you get dressed. I'll bring back some pre-natal vitamins to get you started."

"Oh my God, Katniss, this is amazing. That's our baby."

"I know." She sniffles giving my hand a squeeze. I finally turn my attention back to her when I will myself to look away from the monitor. I gently wipe a stray tear from her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the delay in updates although I am slowly getting back to this story and the original version, A Blessing In Disguise which is coming to an end in the next couple of chapters. Once it ends, I will be focusing more on Peeta's version. Let me know if there are any scenes from A Blessing In Disguise that you would like to see from Peeta's perspective or any missing scenes as the original is only in Katniss' POV. As always, please enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter Four

After our appointment with Dr. Aurelius, Katniss and I head down the street to the bookstore to buy some reading material to prepare us for Peanut's arrival. Our first picture of the baby looks almost like a Peanut and the nickname just kind of stuck when I mentioned it to Kat. I buy her books along with mine promising myself that I will do everything in my power to make this as easy for Katniss as I possibly can.

We discuss when to tell our friends and family. Johanna already knows as I had guessed and I divulged the fact that I told Finnick which means Annie probably knows by now too. Katniss will need to tell her little sister, Prim and her Uncle Haymitch who raised her after her parents died. I ask her to come with me to tell my parents and my brothers. They all live in Scranton which isn't far from Philadelphia so we can make a weekend trip out of it. It's not like they'll disown me or anything, they love Katniss but I think it's important for them to see us united as two parents raising a baby.

The only time Delly even comes to mind is when Katniss mentions her. I've been avoiding my girlfriend the past couple of days ever since Katniss told me she was having my baby. I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to tell my new girlfriend that my best friend is having my baby because we slept together about a month before I met her. There is no doubt in my mind this is not going to go over well.

A few days later I'm unable to avoid Delly any longer. She surprises me by showing up at my house unexpected to make me dinner. I told her I wasn't feeling well on the phone so she brought over all of the ingredients for homemade chicken noodle soup. I didn't have the heart to tell her my upset stomach was from my anxiety over telling her I'm having a baby with Katniss.

"You rest, baby, I'm going to start dinner." She commands pushing me onto the couch in the living room. I hate when she uses pet names. It sounds wrong but I relent and close my eyes. My goal is to get through this meal as quickly as possible before making an excuse to go to bed early. I don't want to tell Delly about Peanut until after I tell my family but it's going to be difficult to keep this from her.

"Peeta?!" She screeches waking me from my stupor.

"Huh?" I groggily respond thinking dinner must be ready.

"What's this?" She demands waving something in her hand. I shake my head, wiping the sleep from my eyes before focusing on the object in question. Shit, it's my copy of "What to expect when you're expecting".

"It's a book." I confess trying to brush it off. I completely forgot I left it on the kitchen table last night after skimming through it waiting for a batch of cheese buns to finish baking for Katniss and Peanut.

She rolls her eyes. "I know it's a book but I'm wondering why you have a book called 'What to expect when you're expecting'?" I can only imagine how she would react if she saw the framed ultrasound on my nightstand upstairs.

"Um, actually, Katniss is, um, having a baby." I stutter avoiding eye contact. I don't want to lie to her because it's only a matter of time before the truth is revealed.

She huffs. "What did she do? Leave the book here?" She asks annoyed. I wish Delly would just accept the fact that Katniss is having a baby and leave it at that but I know better. It's not hard to tell she has a line of questioning ready.

"Not exactly." I whisper. She arches her eyebrow at my response.

"Well? What exactly is it?" My silence is answer enough but she still asks the question out loud as if she needs to hear me say it. "Who is the father, Peeta?" Her voice is strained.

I finally meet her eyes full of sadness and I imagine mine look the same. I hate that this is going to hurt her. It was never my intention. Delly is a sweet girl. Probably the sweetest girl I've dated in a long time. "I think you know." I say quietly not finding the words.

"Did you fuck her? Are you the fucking father?" She barks out causing me to cringe.

"Look, Delly, I am so, so sorry." Silent tears are rolling down her cheeks at his point. She turns away from me heading towards the kitchen but I follow. "It's not what you think. I didn't cheat on you. It happened before you and I met." I try to explain feeling helpless as I watch her gather her purse and her things from the kitchen counter. I need her to know this was not intentional.

"I always knew there was something going on between you two." She wipes a stray tear from her face before storming down the hallway towards the front door.

"There's not. Can we at least talk about this, please?" Delly stops with her hand on the door knob but doesn't face me.

"I need time to think about this." She swings open the door pausing on the front porch as if she's contemplating something. She slowly turns around with tears still in her eyes. "Were you even going to tell me?"

My eyes widen at the realization that she thinks so low of me and my heart breaks for her, for me, for us. "Of course I was but I honestly just found out myself." She nods her head absorbing my explanation. "I fucked up, I know." I confess running my hands through my messy hair. I feel like shit and I am certain I look like it too. She must take pity on me because she brings her right hand up to caresses my cheek. I blink back my own tears looking into her red rimmed eyes, knowing I've caused her so much pain. I have never hurt a woman like this and I hate the fact that I'm doing it now. I hate the kind of person I have turned into over night.

"Give me time, OK?" She asks. I nod in response. She kisses my cheek letting me know that whatever happened tonight, we're still together. She quickly turns around and runs straight to her car. I stand on the front porch watching her take off down the street until I can no longer see the taillights of her vehicle.

Delly calls me the next night with a dozen more questions about my relationship with Katniss. I reassure her there is absolutely nothing going on between us. I explain we both agreed it was a mistake and that it only ever happened the one time. We both had way too much tequila that night. Of course I leave out the part where I've been head over heels in love with my best friend since the first day I met her. It's probably not fair to Delly to withhold this information but as far as Katniss is concerned, we are never going to be a couple. Plus I am moving on or at least trying to move on with Delly. There is no point in hurting her anymore than I have already. Delly seems comforted by my answers to all of her questions promising we'll work through it together. I agree although I partially wonder if we shouldn't just end it right here and now. In the back of my mind, I am afraid Delly is going to force me to choose between them eventually and I am almost certain she will not like my decision.

* * *

Finnick is leaning against the counter watching me knead dough in the back of the bakery talking through the details of the wedding. "So you'll need to get fitted for your tux as soon as you can. Do you remember where you need to go?"

"Yes, I know, Finn." I don't bother looking up from my work.

"Don't forget you'll have to make a speech as best man."

"I am well aware, Finn." I smirk but continue focusing on the dough in my hands. He sounds like the bridezilla. Who am I kidding? He is the brdiezilla. Annie is too sweet and soft spoken to freak out.

"Oh, and you have to plan the bachelor party! Don't forget about that. I'm expecting a kick ass bachelor party, man. I'm talking epic like 'The Hangover' only the first one because it's the best minus the whole losing the groom thing. I don't think Annie would quite forgive you for that one." I chuckle realizing my theory is spot on. "What?"

"It's nothing but you do realize we're not going to Vegas, right?" I ask placing the dough I was working with in the oven.

He smiles. "That doesn't mean we can't go to Atlantic City!"

I shake my head. "I am terribly afraid you are going to be sorely disappointed. You may want to reconsider your best man." Finn throws a dishcloth sitting on the counter behind him in my direction.

"There is no man better, my friend."

"I would beg to differ." I mumble thinking about my current situation with Katniss and Delly. I use the towel he tossed me to wipe down the flour covered tabletop.

"OK, enough about me, what about you?"

"What about me?" I question.

"How's the baby momma." I chuckle shaking my head yet again at my friend's talent with words.

"Katniss is good, baby is good."

"Wonderful and how's the girlfriend?"

I sigh. "Well, the girlfriend found out about the baby momma." I confess glancing in his direction to catch the mischievous grin forming on his face. He rubs his hands together menacingly.

"There is no way that went over well."

"Actually it wasn't too bad. I mean it could have been worse. There wasn't much yelling and nothing was broken." I pause from my work. "It's strange but I almost think I would feel better if there was more screaming and throwing of things. I feel like I got off too easy."

"You mean she didn't break up with you? Call you a cheating asshole? Tell you to never contact her again?" I shake my head on all three accounts before finishing cleaning my workspace.

"Nope, we're still together although she did jump to the cheating conclusion right away but I think I convinced her of the truth."

"You are kidding me. Do you have a massive penis you use to tame all the ladies? I just don't get how you can talk yourself out of something like that." I lean against the opposite counter facing my good friend, crossing my arms across my chest.

"It couldn't possibly be my dashing good looks and my charming disposition, could it?"

"No way, I have that too!"

I quirk an eyebrow, "So what you're saying is you don't have a massive penis?" I ask tossing the dishcloth back on the counter and heading towards my office.

"Wait, what? No!" He shouts following me. "Annie is more than satisfied and besides, I can charm the pants off anyone."

* * *

After our fifteen week check up with Dr. Aurelius I invite Katniss back to my house for dinner. The good doctor said everything is progressing as it should be so I'm ready to celebrate. I'm making Katniss' favorite dish of mine – lamb stew while she sits on a barstool at my kitchen island reading the newspaper. "What are you reading?"

"Actually, I'm apartment hunting." Well, that's strange. I cover the soup, turn the stove to simmer and take the seat next to her.

"Are you and Jo moving?"

"Jo's not, I am. I don't want the baby to inconvenience her. She's said it doesn't matter but I would feel awful having her tame down her behavior 24/7 besides our apartment is only two bedrooms. I have a feeling this baby is going to be spoiled rotten." She gives me a pointed look but to be honest, she's just as guilty as I am.

"Don't give me that face. I'm not the only one buying things. Why don't you find something close by me?" It would be great to have Katniss and the baby close by.

"Peeta, everything in your neighborhood is way out of my price range."

"Why don't you just move in here?" I can't believe I just said that but it makes perfect sense. She begins to protest my suggestion. "No, hear me out. I don't want to miss anything. I want to be there when peanut takes her first steps or speaks her first words. I have plenty of extra room and I can help with two AM feedings and diaper changes. Please say yes, Katniss, please." I don't know why but I have a strong feeling this baby is going to be a girl, the spitting image of Katniss.

"Well, maybe, but you have to let me help with the bills and pull my own weight around here." My best friend is as stubborn as ever but she has made me the happiest man alive. I can't help but give her a cheesy smile.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I return my attentions to our dinner while Katnsis begins to set the table. She's already feels at home here. This is going to work out perfectly.

"Peeta?" She quietly asks.

"Yeah?"

"What makes you so sure peanut is a girl?"

Ladling our stew I try to find the words. I've thought it from the first day she told me she was pregnant. "I have this feeling I'm going to be blessed with two beautiful women in my life."

"Well, if she looks anything like you then you'll at least have one."

"Katniss, you're the other one." I admit again without thinking but she always thinks so little of herself. However, I really should not be saying these things to her right now no matter if they're true or not. It'll only scare her and I have Delly to consider. I need to focus more on that relationship. Crap, Delly. I have a feeling she is not going to think too kindly of Katniss' change in address.


End file.
